


Гастрономический разговор о кориандре и вазах, или Тонкости приготовления Савады Цунаёши

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Series: арбуз [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Banter, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Gen or Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Вычитка: Noire Soleil, ШуршункаПредупреждения: почти один сплошной диалог, обоснуй застрелилсяОт автора: Сей выкидыш креатива спровоцирован многими часами, проведёнными в попытке написать что-нибудь приличное. Мозги пошли от обратного XD





	

**Author's Note:**

> Вычитка: Noire Soleil, Шуршунка
> 
> Предупреждения: почти один сплошной диалог, обоснуй застрелился  
> От автора: Сей выкидыш креатива спровоцирован многими часами, проведёнными в попытке написать что-нибудь приличное. Мозги пошли от обратного XD

— Я тебя убью.  
— Занзас...  
— Расчленю и съем.  
— Сырым?  
— Да хоть сырым. Вырву сердце и печень — и сожру. Остальное зажарю. На медленном огне. Очень медленном.  
— Ты голодный? Может, поужинаем? Как раз проезжали мимо кафе.  
— Твоё Пламя будет пикантной приправой, а кровью я буду запивать твои тощие бёдрышки.  
— Ничего не выйдет.  
— В гробу я видал твой икс-барнер.  
— Нет, Занзас. Я не настолько мясист, чтобы меня долго жарить: жёсткий буду. Лучше с кровью, чтобы посочнее — ты же любишь бифштексы с кровью?  
Занзас посверлил Саваду взглядом, а в голове мрачно пульсировало: «Псих».  
Тот был совершенно, абсолютно, невыносимо серьёзен.  
— И укропчику сверху. Или кориандра, — Савада задумчиво потёр подбородок. — Да, лучше его...  
— Трава, — брезгливо выплюнул Занзас и нахмурился: — Кориандр?  
— Мелко нарезать и посыпать, — кивнул Савада. — Хотя можно и в рот напихать, — добавил деловито. — А знаешь, если семена добавить, они способствуют расщеплению пищи — мясо всё-таки тяжёлая еда — и благотворно влияют на стенки желудка. Я читал.  
— Иди ты в задницу. С моим желудком всё в порядке.  
— А кто после ужина у синьоры Фраческа маялся животом? Я полчаса под дверью туалета стоял, пришлось в вазу с розами отливать.  
— Это были гребанные несвежие креветки. Что... в вазу с розами?!  
— Я их ел, и ничего. К тому же, чтобы ты знал, здоровый желудок чуть несвежую пищу вполне успешно переваривает.  
— Да япошки хоть тухлую рыбу сожрут, и им похрену. Савада, серьёзно, в ту китайскую вазу?  
— У меня просто крепкий желудок! — и под нос добавил едва слышно, — после готовки Бьянки.  
— Чего?  
— Я говорю, не в окно же мне было это делать! До сих пор стыдно.  
— Да ну!  
— В отличие от тебя, Занзас, мне ещё ведомы некоторые христианские чувства.  
— Ты никогда не был христианином, не заливай.  
— ...А-а-а, только не сворачивай!  
— И не смей командовать!  
— Мясо, Занзас. И кориандр. Они в противоположной стороне.  
— Тебе так не терпится сдохнуть?  
— Мне больше нравилась идея пойти в задницу…  
— Не мечтай, не встанет.  
— К слову, кориандр положительно воздействует на функцию половых желез...  
— У меня всё в порядке!..  
— Кювет! Занзас, на дорогу смотри!  
  
Скрип шин об асфальт сменился звуком взрыва — на дорогу посыпались осколки лобового стекла, следом выплеснулось Пламя Ярости, оплавив капот.  
Цуна осторожно разогнулся; волосы под инстинктивно прикрывшими голову в момент столкновения пальцами немного дымились, а костюм потерял презентабельный вид.  
— Ты. Меня. Достал. Мусор-р-р! — донеслось со стороны водителя. Цуна оправил пиджак:  
— Тебе просто надо поесть, Занзас... — и подёргал узел галстука, ослабляя его.  
— Вот прям сейчас и начну, — елейным голосом отозвался Занзас, разжимая кулаки, — останки руля рассыпались в пепел.  
Цуна ретировался из машины, выбив дверцу ногой. Ему предстоял спринтерский забег до ближайшего кафе. Кажется, они успели отъехать всего на несколько километров...  
Ничего, ему было не привыкать. А на подходе к забегаловке Занзас уже поистратит свой гнев и переключится на жрачку.  
Желудок у обоих призывно заурчал.


End file.
